Spirits
by lady wisp
Summary: The water witch obtains a spirit bound by vow to protect her. Shaman!Katara. Spirit!Zuko AU
1. Chapter 1

Spirits

author: lady wisp

characters:zuko/katara [zutara]

word count: 1,149

rating: T (Contains content suitable for for mature teens and older.)

summary: The water witch obtains a spirit bound by vow to protect her. Shaman!Katara. Spirit!Zuko AU

* * *

Katara lifted her head, gazing into the weary eyes of her tribesmen. She muttered a quick prayer under her breath, nervously scratching the surface of the jagged stone underneath. This was for her people; to give them a taste of hope they hadn't tasted in fifteen years. For them, she could become a liar. _Tui and La forgive me._ "Brave warriors," she announced, lifting her hands. Her robes swished, enveloping her bare brown arms in layers of blue.

"For as long as I can remember, we have been at war with our northern counterpart." Tension as thick as the morning fog spread throughout the tent at the mention of the war. Families huddled closer, placing reassuring hands on each other's shoulders. "We suffered greatly this past year. Many of you asked me to plead to the spirits for help. After countless offerings and nights of fasting, I spoke with the spirits. The full moon is in three days. In three days' time, I will go to the sacred falls and plead for guidance as my predecessors have done before me. Fellow tribesmen, do not fear! We will triumph over our sister tribe; victory will be ours!"

The tent exploded with cheering. Katara nearly shook with relief when she saw the smiles on her tribespeople's faces. They hadn't seen through her act. _Yet._

A steady hand rested on her shoulder. Her father was handsome in his chieftain garb, regal and powerful as his eyes glinted with pride. "My daughter speaks truth. We will pray for safe passage and mercy on her behalf. But in the meantime, we will feast tonight!" Katara's smile faltered. What would Hakoda say if he knew she was lying? Another round of gleeful roaring trumpeted throughout the crowd in approval. As the women and men eagerly prepared the feast with glad and cheery hearts, Katara slunk away to her personal tent in brooding silence.

When Sokka and Gran-Gran appeared at Katara's tent demanding an explanation for her absence at the feast, the young shaman merely batted an eye and stepped aside to let them in. She bowed to the elderly woman, ignoring her brother's rambled boasting as he marched in. "Katara, you should have seen it! Rows of women lined up clamoring for my attention! Seaweed noodles, arctic hen- it was a feast to die for. A feast you should have been at." Katara ignored the pointed look on Sokka's face and poured two cups of tea. "Sounds like you enjoyed yourself tonight," she replied quietly.

Kanna placed old, wrinkled hands over Katara's smooth ones as she studied her granddaughter's face. "A tempest is raging in these eyes," the old woman remarked. "Are you frightened?" Katara bowed her head in shame.

Kanna nodded understandingly, stroking Katara's head with gentle movements. "You carry a heavy burden for one so young. The spirits will guide you, Katara. You are a powerful water witch, one of the most skillful healers our tribe has seen in ages. Without your abilities, many of the warriors would have died last winter." Katara buried her face in her hands, refusing to take comfort in Gran-Gran's praise.

"Many died in last battle, and I was not able to save them. I'm not frightened of the spirits; I'm scared of failing my tribe. I am the last and only water witch left in our tribe. I've no mentor to guide me. The Southern Water Tribe is on its last stretch. If we do not have the spirits' help, we will perish at the hands of the Northern Water Tribe. If not, we'll most likely freeze to death this season."

Sokka scowled, eyebrows furrowing as he downed his tea. "We only lost because of their dirty tactics. Next time, we'll be more than ready. The warriors are already planning a foolproof strategy. Just worry about getting to the falls in one piece. Our tribe needs you, not the spirits." Katara and Kanna stared at him incredulously, hardly believing the blasphemous words spewing from the young warrior's mouth.

Sokka's lips tightened and his shoulders tensed. "The spirits have caused us more trouble than the Northern Water Tribe ever has. If you ask me-" Katara interrupted him with a cold look. "If you ask me, I think you should watch your mouth. This sort of talk won't encourage them to help us. Don't make this task harder than it needs to be." Sokka's eyes flared with emotion so violent that Katara briefly wondered if he was going to hit her.

Without another word, Sokka put down his cup and left the tent. And with his exit, Sokka left a chill much colder than the storm raging outside. Kanna sighed, obviously troubled by her grandson's fit of anger.

"Rest tonight. Do not be too angry at your brother; the war has taken a toll on him." Katara looked away, clearing the cups from the table. "I know." The next two days were spent in fasting, spiritual cleansing, and meticulous packing. When Katara departed, she was surprised to see Sokka stoically waiting by the gate.

"Come back safely."

"I will."

"Make us proud."

"I'll try."

"Be safe."

"We'll see."

Sokka hesitated before quietly murmuring, "May the spirits watch over you." A small smile tugged at Katara's lips before she hugged her brother goodbye. "And may the spirits watch over you."

* * *

Every member of the Southern Water Tribe grew up learning the importance of the falls. The falls were the bridge between the two worlds: the spiritual and the physical. Although the tribe was led by the chief, it ultimately turned to the water witch in times of trouble. The water witch was a mysterious and frightening figure, gifted with unthinkable power bestowed by the spirits. For reasons unknown, certain members of the tribe were born with the ability to manipulate water. These individuals were given the title 'water witch' at their coming of age ceremony and acted as a representative between the spirits and the tribespeople. Only during the tribe's darkest times was the water witch allowed to travel to the falls and speak with the spirits.

And so, Katara was fulfilling her role in a rich and long legacy her people had assigned to her at birth.

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone! This is the first time I've worked on a Zutara fanfiction. I'm really hoping I'll have the determination (Undertale, anyone?) to upload frequently, and I'm really looking forward to hearing feedback from you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Spirits

author: lady wisp

characters:zuko/katara [zutara]

word count: 2, 262

rating: T (Contains content suitable for for mature teens and older.)

summary: The water witch obtains a spirit bound by vow to protect her. Shaman!Katara. Spirit!Zuko AU

* * *

All was silent as snow pattered on the ground. The wind howled, slapping cold fury onto Katara's face. With a flick of her hand, the water witch bended the ice out of her way. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, placing a gloved hand over her heart. The blood running through her body, the tightly packed snow under her feet, and the glaciers looming over her head all thrummed with the steady beat of the ocean. With strained eyes, she could make out a thin sliver of yellow in the sky.

Was it a full moon?

It would explain the power of her bending, the excitement streaming through her veins. Perhaps the full moon would help her summon the spirits. Katara set light to her torch with a handful of oil and tiger seal blubber, inhaling the mouthwatering aroma with a small, nostalgic smile. Before her waterbending abilities were discovered, Katara had once sat in the women's tent with the other young girls. They would often smack their lips in anticipation of a hearty meal later in the evening as they watched the warriors stream in with bundles of prey on their backs.

The water witch shivered in her wrappings as she approached the falls. The falls were a series of caves hidden in a grove of frozen trees located deep in the heart of the South Pole. According to past water witches' records, the falls had once been a stream of spirit energy; a direct portal to the Spirit World. After some time, the portal had become a dome of ice imbued with spiritual energy. Since then, water witches meditated within the cave and spoke with the residents of the Spirit World.

Some even claimed to have seen the Spirit World itself.

Katara dug her feet in the ground and twisted her hands, commanding the cave to open for her. A normal warrior or woman would have to spend years chipping away at the ice before they could even dream of glimpsing the falls. Katara lowered her hood and walked into the falls with steady footsteps.

Katara blew out her torch. She stood in darkness for a few, brief moments before the iced walls of the cave began to glow with bright blue light. Katara reached into her pack, withdrawing a water skin and a container. The young water witch peeled off her gloves and bended the water out of the skin, scattering the liquid around her. She then opened the container, marking her face with the coal dust.

According to tradition, water witches needed to cleanse and mark themselves before calling upon the spirits. Katara's fingers expertly dabbed lines and shapes onto her face. The Mark of the Brave for a heart capable of inspirational displays of courage. The Mark of the Trusted for a member proved worthy of the Water Tribe's trust. The Mark of the Wise for deft judgement and sound leadership. She sat, smelling of earthen soot and fresh snow as she meditated.

Katara had never made contact with the spirits before, but she needed to bring _something_ to her people. Nervous blue orbs hid behind closed eyelids as she desperately attempted to focus her mind. At first, silence. Katara stared into the expanse of her mind, overwhelmed by the darkness that rocked her thoughts. Then, the sounds crept in. Her father's booming voice and Sokka's scornful voice crashed in like tidal waves, cracking the quiet she worked so hard to keep.

It was unfair. It was unfair that the Northern Water Tribe was waging war on its smaller sister counterpart, the Southern Water Tribe. It was expected, but unreasonable for the tribe to push all their hopes on her and Sokka. Katara slumped against a wall, absentmindedly tapping her fingers against the ground. She felt like a whiny child.

Katara wondered if she could have met her tribe's expectations if she had been properly mentored. Everything that she knew was based on constant trial and error; countless days of hard work and bitter determination. Katara could feel the stress building up within her body. Almost as if on instinct, her hand drew in the water scattered around her. She held her hand to her forehead, massaging the tensed skin with glowing blue fingers.

The familiar motions calmed her. _Push and pull, push and pull_. Katara sat up, focusing on the rhythm of the words. She rocked her body, moving her arms in time to the chant. The water levitated around her, circling faster and faster as she muttered aloud. Katara's mind emptied itself, lulled by her bending and the luminescence of the water.

 _Push and pull._

 _Tui and La, spirits above. I beseech thee to hear my call._

* * *

Katara cursed in disappointment. Meditation, bending- what would it take to make the spirits listen to her? She tossed the water in the air, muttering expletives under her breath. "What do you think you're doing?!" Katara whipped around at the sound of the outraged cry. Behind her was a fiercely scowling young man. Katara eyed his pale skin and dark clothing, lingering on the angry scar that marked his left eye. The stranger seemed to know what she was ogling at. "What do you think you're looking at, peasant?!"

The water witch frowned and stood up, miffed by his rude tone. "Who are you?" she demanded. "How did you get here? Where did you come from?" He shot her a scornful look as he folded his arms. The stranger sniffed and scrunched his nose in distaste.

"What are you?"

Katara wore a scowl of her own. Her impression of this rude man was growing worse with each word that passed from his mouth. "I barely know you, and you're more unbearable than Sokka! When he's sober!" Katara added as an afterthought. The stranger narrowed his eyes. "I don't know who this Sokka is," he began. "But you are not welcome here."

Katara threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I was here first! All you men are the same! You think you own every bit of snow you walk on. It's unattractive, and quite frankly, disgusting. This land doesn't belong to you. It belongs to the spirits! If you think that you can walk all over me, you're dead wrong, mister! I am Katara of the Southern Water Tribe; daughter of Chief Hakoda and current water witch of the South Pole. So as I was saying before, you will either identify yourself or leave."

The stranger smiled, although Katara swore she saw more of a malicious smirk rather than a friendly gesture. "Water witch, eh? I've met your kind before." Katara's mind raced. _My kind?_ Were there more people like her out there? The pale man rearranged his body into an unfamiliar stance with locked muscles and raised arms. "You water peasants sure are lacking as of late," he noted. Katara's face burned.

"What do you know about the water witches?" Katara demanded. " _Such rudeness_ ," he drawled. "Is this how you respect the spirits? Is that what your predecessors taught you?" The stranger huffed. "You can't even discern a spirit from a man? I worry for your tribe if you can't even do that." A chill ran down Katara's spine.

 _Spirit?_

"I am the grandson of Fire Lord Azulon, Crown Prince Zuko. Son of Fire Lord Ozai, and heir to the throne." Katara studied Zuko with scrutinizing eyes. Fire Lord? What land was he from? "What's a Prince like you doing spouting off your lineage in the South Pole? Especially in the falls, of all places." The prince rolled his eyes and flared his nostrils. "I'm a spirit. As for mortals, only your kind is able to enter here." Katara stilled.

If this stranger, this _Zuko_ , was speaking truth, this was her one chance to help save her tribe. When would she would meet another spirit? The chance seemed unlikely. "If you came here, you must need something from the spirits," Zuko began quickly, noting Katara's indecision. "It just happens that I need assistance from a water witch. Perhaps you would be interested in making a deal with me."

"What do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Katara bit her lip. She hardly wanted to bow her head to this awful spirit, but the lives of three hundred souls depended on her actions. "My tribe needs intervention from the spirits." Katara blurted out. "There is a tribe in the North that has sworn to destroy us. We have been scattered throughout the South Pole with no one to turn to. Already, several villages lie in ruins. If you help me and my people, I will-"

"You must be really desperate if you're asking an outsider to meddle in a civil war."

Katara said nothing.

"Very well. I will help your people. But in return, you will help me." The water witch breathed a sigh of relief before regaining her composure. "What would you like me to do?" Katara asked. "There's someone I've been searching for a long time."

"Who? A lover? An enemy you've sworn to kill?"

"He has no name. At least, not that I know of. I don't know what your tribe calls him, but my people know him as the Avatar."

* * *

Sokka tightened his grasp on his boomerang as he watched the tribe carry out their daily routine. Everyone was performing their expected duties, but it was impossible to ignore the tension that crackled in the air. The women sat close to each other, carving makeshift spears with grim faces as their eyes hovered over the children. The warriors were to assemble in the chief's tent for a war meeting with the council of elders.

Sokka frowned, raising his head to the sky. It was already two days since her departure, so where was Katara? Had the spirits refused her? Answered her? Was she okay? It seemed that he was the only one who worried for Katara nowadays. No one remembered the days before her coming of age ceremony, when she was the simple little Water Tribe girl who liked to play in the snow. Sokka reached into his pockets and pulled out the map he copied from his father's quarters. He whistled at the sight of all the marks inscribed on the paper.

He hated to admit it, but the Northern Water Tribe's tactician was an excellent strategist. The enemy was slowly closing in on the Southern Water Tribe, picking off the allied villages one by one. Sokka took the end of his boomerang and scribbled on the snow. Perhaps they could… No, that was too risky. He stared at his half-finished battle plans, erasing them in frustration.

Perhaps he would discuss this more in detail with the other warriors during the meeting.

"The water witch is back! Katara is back!"

Sokka ran towards the entrance without a second thought. A crowd was already forming. Everyone was anxious to hear what message Katara brought back from the spirits. Sokka pushed his way to the front. "Excuse me! Sorry, Sokka here. Here to see my sister! Pardon me ma'am!" Suddenly, the gathering tribe members drew back as Katara walked through the gate. Sokka stared in confusion.

His sister looked tired, but healthy. _Thank goodness._ He bounded up to her with a carefree smile on his face and froze. His sister seemed fine, but the look in her eyes worried Sokka. "Katara, what happened?" She embraced him, and he returned the gesture with tentative hands. "Nothing much, but it's good to be back." Katara released him with a smile. "Let's talk later, okay Sokka? I have to take care of some things."

Sokka grabbed onto his sister's arm. "Katara, are you sure nothing happened?" Katara wriggled out of his hold. "I'm fine." Sokka frowned as Katara walked away. Her eyes, which had always shone with the tranquility of the ocean, burned like glowing embers on a cold winter night.

* * *

A/N: It took much longer than expected, but here is the second chapter! There was a surprising amount of editing, but it still doesn't seem right. Maybe that's just me. There's a lot that may seem unclear for now, but everything will make sense in due time! Please let me know if anything seemed rushed, or if Zuko or Sokka seemed OOC- any type of feedback helps!

For those of you who are curious, I modeled Katara's marks on the marks Sokka, Katara and Aang received during Sokka's rite of passage in ATLA. I also based the falls on an outside source and the southern spirit portal in LOK Season 2. This isn't the last time we'll see the falls, so expect to see them again later! I might need a beta reader for later chapters, so let me know if you're interested. And most importantly, thank you so much for your support. It put a huge smile on my face hearing from you guys. So far I'm having a lot of fun with this, and I hope you all are too!


	3. Chapter 3

Spirits

author: lady wisp

characters:zuko/katara [zutara]

word count: 2,684

rating: T (Contains content suitable for for mature teens and older.)

summary: The water witch obtains a spirit bound by vow to protect her. Shaman!Katara. Spirit!Zuko AU

* * *

"Your brother is an odd person," Zuko commented. Katara sighed in return. Ever since their departure from the falls, the spirit had done nothing but complain about anything he could possibly find fault with. "Sokka is known as the village idiot around here," Katara admitted grudgingly. "But he's the best warrior we have. He's not the Chief's son for nothing." The water witch finished with satisfaction. Zuko stared at her, noting the flushed pink cheeks and the puffed out chest.

"You're strange too." Zuko decided at last. Katara narrowed her eyes at him. It was just her luck that she found the most unpleasant spirit in the South Pole to help her.

"What is up with you?" she hissed. "You're rude, uncivil, and-"

"Where I'm from, we would never treat our family members like that. Asking our siblings if they were alright, bragging about their talents in front of others; that kind of conduct is considered unnecessary. It's a weakness." Katara frowned. Was that how the Spirit World worked? "Well," Katara managed at last. "That's not what we do in the Southern Water Tribe."

For once, Zuko said nothing. He merely followed her, observing everything with those sharp, golden eyes of his. "Where are they going?" he asked abruptly, pointing at a group of women. Katara stopped and turned to the direction Zuko was pointing at. "Oh. They're checking our supplies. We've been running a little short lately, but it's nothing we can't manage." Zuko stared.

"You store your food in that heap of snow?"

Katara couldn't tell if he was speaking out of derision or disbelief, but the spirit was starting to rub at the thin ropes holding her self-control. "It's an _igloo_ ," she said in a clipped tone. "And we store other things too. Pelts and some medicine, but most of the ingredients for my salves are stored in my tent." Zuko continued to stare.

"Azulon's sake, how has your tribe held out for this long?!"

"I'm going to ignore that," Katara said frostily. "And you're going to follow me quietly, or Tui and La so help me, I'll bend you into a pillar of ice." "Don't you wish," Zuko muttered under his breath. They finally came to a stop in front of a hut placed a little farther off from the rest of the village.

"Where are we going?"

"My tent."

Zuko colored, sputtering incoherent words as he gaped at her. Were all women in the Southern Water Tribe this shameless? Katara smirked at the flustered expression on his face. "Are all men from your nation this chaste?" she teased. The spirit spat angrily, hissing like an agitated otter penguin. Katara laughed and beckoned for him to enter the tent. Zuko grumbled and pushed past her.

The tent was plain, but surprisingly spacious inside. Herbs hung on drying racks in varying shades of green and brown. The smell of melted wax, oils, and spices filled the air. Animal skins adorned the tanned walls, and a small fireplace laid dormant in the center. A large white pelt was spread out across the floor. Proudly hanging on the center wall was a rich blue banner carefully stitched with the Southern Water Tribe insignia.

Katara shrugged off her furs and tossed them to the corner of the tent. "What, nothing to nitpick over?" Zuko surveyed the room and rubbed his chin in contemplation. "It's… not bad. Quite cozy actually." Katara gawked at the spirit's nonchalant praise.

"What?"

"Er, nothing. I think this must be the first time I've ever heard you say something good about the Southern Water Tribe."

"Don't get too carried away, water peasant. This is nothing compared to the women's quarters back at the palace." Katara promptly rolled her eyes. "I take it back," she said drily. "I shouldn't have said anything at all." The water witch rummaged the racks, clicking her tongue in frustration. "Where did I put it?"

"… Put what?"

"The oil. I need it to start a fire; it's a little dark in here."

The words barely left Katara's mouth when the fireplace crackled with cheery flames. The water spirit gasped and knelt, observing the orange embers as they greedily licked up the wood. " _How_ ," she gasped. Zuko gazed at her, catching her eyes with his. "I'm a fire bender." Katara's hand reached out towards the flames as if she wanted to cradle the fire.

"Are you some sort of fire witch?" she questioned quietly. The spirit snorted as he leaned against a wall. " _Firebender._ Firebending spirit, to be precise. And you're a waterbender, not a witch. That's something you barbarians just like to call yourselves. What you do with water, I can accomplish with fire. There are more benders out there, you know. Benders who can do things you could never dream of in lands beyond this dingy village."

For once, there was no rebuttal. Katara leaned forward, sidling up to his side. "Tell me more," she requested. He frowned at the proximity, but said nothing regarding his discomfort. "You already know about the four nations in your world. The Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. Though no one's seen the air nomads in years. You should know this-"

"Actually, that should be five," Katara interrupted. "It should be the Southern Water Tribe and Northern Water Tribe. We broke off from them a long time ago." Zuko rolled his eyes. "It's a mouthful," he argued. "There are four nations, and we'll leave it at that."

"Five."

"Four."

"Five!"

"Listen you-"

"No, you listen! We have nothing to do with the Northern Water Tribe. You can't even imagine-"

"Katara?"

Sokka stepped into his tent with a nervous look in his eyes. He didn't know what to think when he saw his little sister yelling nonsense to herself in her tent. "Katara?" He repeated again. "Uh… The meeting is going to start. I heard yelling. Listen, is everything okay?" Katara swallowed, biting down the frustration crawling up her throat. "Fine. Everything's okay." The spirit got up as Katara did, barring her way with resolute eyes. "We're not done yet," he snapped. "And why are you so angry?" Something in Katara snapped. This presumptuous spirit had no idea of what her tribe had suffered these past few decades.

"Move out of the way," she gritted out in return. A clenched hand threateningly hovered over the water skin attached to her side. After a long pause, Zuko moved. The water witch stormed out of the tent muttering to herself. Sokka scanned the tent with a frown and shrugged resignedly before leaving. Nothing there.

* * *

"The Northern Water Tribe is closing in on Fallen Peak. We should send some of the warriors to help them, along with food and supplies." The tent exploded in outcry. "We barely have any supplies," a warrior argued. "Why should we send them to a village that's done for anyways?"

"Watch your mouth!"

"We can send our men and some medicine, but not any food."

"Our men will die!"

"We're all going to die!"

Katara whistled to herself. The warriors were becoming spineless if they simply wanted to toss Fallen Peak to the enemy. Katara could remember a time when the warriors would surge forward in righteous anger without question, and fight till every man was struck down. Where had those times gone?

"Enough," Sokka asserted. "Calm yourselves. We can't just give up Fallen Peak. They're our allies; not to mention we'll lose fighting power if the North takes them. If the village falls, that'll only give the enemy a stepping stone to our gates." Silence filled the tent and Katara fidgeted from where she sat.

As water witch, she was privileged to sit in during the meetings and voice her own opinions. Today, she sat in observant silence.

Katara glanced at Gran-Gran. The old woman was observing the warriors thoughtfully, exchanging whispers with the other members of the council. The Southern Water Tribe was losing hope, Katara reaffirmed as her heart sunk. "Water peasant," a voice hissed behind her.

Katara whipped her head around, aghast and shocked to see Zuko sitting behind her. "What are you doing here, Zuko? I'm still mad at you; go away! They'll see you!" Zuko shook his head.

"They can't see me," he said confidently. "You know this. Your brother didn't see me in the tent. Listen, I've been sitting here for a while. To be blunt, every plan that's been coughed up this meeting has been absolute garbage. At this rate, you'll willingly give yourselves to the enemy. I have an idea. But you're going to have to repeat everything I say." He leaned in and whispered the words into her ears.

The water witch swallowed. "Why should I do anything you tell me to do?" Katara questioned. "Because you want to save your people," Zuko argued. "And you'll do anything for them." Katara bit her lip worriedly and closed her eyes for a brief moment. _Spirits, help me._

"Get up."

Katara stood. All eyes honed in on the water witch. She cleared her throat and opened her mouth. "Warriors and elders," she began with a respectful bow. "I implore you to aid our brothers and sisters at Fallen Peak. There are quite a few precious herbs that grow there; we know that those are scarce in the South Pole. And as my brother said earlier, we cannot afford to let them fall into the Northern Water Tribe's hands. We need to fight back."

Hakoda folded his arms in contemplation and nodded. "How would we do this?" He asked. For a brief moment, Katara felt small under the chief's sharp eye. She knew nothing about battle plans or strategies. Father he was, but Hakoda was ultimately the chief first.

Zuko prodded her to continue and Katara hastily focused on the topic at hand. "In two weeks' time, we will send some of our warriors to the village. That should be around the time the Northern Water Tribe arrives. Until then, we will hunt and train. We will bring food, but medicine will be unnecessary. Things will be a little different this time."

"Why is that?"

"Because," she said nervously, licking her lips. "I will be there on the frontline." Sure enough, the warriors looked at each other in confusion and murmured amongst themselves. A water witch on the battlefield? This was unprecedented! "I can heal," Katara argued. "And put up barriers that enemy can't get past. My bending will be useful." Some of the men were beginning to nod their heads slowly.

"But Katara, you've never fought before."

Katara glared at Sokka, silencing him with a heavy glare. "That's why I'll be training. I can learn! And I know the warriors can easily protect me. Besides, there's someone else who can help us." Desperate eyes clung toward Katara at the prospect of possible aid.

Katara sucked in her breath and shot a wary look at Zuko. The spirit nodded, and Katara forced herself to relax her muscles. "The Avatar," she breathed. "The Avatar can help us. When I went to the falls, I was told that he could assist us, grant any kind of wish. We can arrange for a team to set out right now and-"

"No."

Kanna stood, her features hard and unwavering despite the wrinkles that sagged her skin. Katara frowned. "Forgive me _Elda_ Kanna , but I would like to know the reason behind your refusal."

"The Avatar," the old woman began with disgust. "His name is not to be mentioned here!" Katara scanned the room. The older warriors looked grim, their jaws set firmly while the younger men blinked in confusion.

"The Avatar has been missing for over a hundred years. It's thanks to him that this mess is happening. Send our men on a wild goose chase? Preposterous! We will focus on what is at hand and concentrate on defeating the Northern Water Tribe."

Katara stared at Gran-Gran in shock. _A hundred years? A wild goose chase? Was that what Zuko wanted her to embark on?_

"Katara, the warriors and elders will contemplate your proposition. In the meantime, make your rounds. _Elda_ Kaho is complaining of stiffness." _Dismissed._ Katara dipped her head and left the tent with heated cheeks. She could still feel the incredulous stares of her tribesman lingering on her back.

Zuko was silent. "Come on," Katara muttered to him. "I have to heal somebody." As much as she wanted to question him now, Katara had a job to do. She would interrogate him later in her tent. The water witch turned heel and strode off to a tent draped with striped furs.

" _Elda_ Kaho?"

The old woman sat up and smiled sweetly at the young water witch. "Katara! Lovely as always. Here to heal an old woman, are you?" Katara nodded and promptly uncorked her water skin. "Please lie down," Katara instructed, manipulating the water in her hand.

Kaho sighed pure relief as the water molded into her skin and caressed her old joints. "Thank you Katara," the old woman murmured. "Now, tell me. How was your journey? Have the spirits agreed to help us?" The water broke shape for a moment before Katara regained hold of the slippery surface.

"Well, I suppose they have. Only time will tell."

"What troubles you then?"

Without even thinking, Katara began to explain the events that took place in the war meeting. "…And then Gran-Gran said it was unthinkable! Just- who's the Avatar? What did he do? And why is he some sort of taboo?"

"It's what he didn't do," Kaho murmured gently. "You young people wouldn't understand. All you've ever known is our conflict with the Northern Water Tribe. There's more to it-history you children have no clue about." Katara frowned. "Tell me. _Please._ "

The elder woman dipped her head, eyes shining in the glow of Katara's water bending. "Very well, Katara." Her gaze wandered off from Katara's face and trailed onto the banners hanging on the tent walls.

 _Water. Earth. Fire. Air. You command the water to your will, but the Avatar was master of all four elements. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time when the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. And- Katara?_

Kaho broke off in confusion when she saw Katara gaping at the tent entrance in bewilderment. Zuko stood frozen, golden eyes wide and unsure as the water witch held him in place with her questioning stare.

 _Firebender._

 _Fire Nation._

 _Spirit._

 _There was no Fire Nation in the Spirit World._

 _I am the grandson of Fire Lord Azulon, Crown Prince Zuko. Son of Fire Lord Ozai, and heir to the throne._

 _What if,_ Katara wondered to herself. _What if Zuko really wasn't who he said he was? What if he really wasn't a spirit?_

What was he?

* * *

A/N: DUN DUN DUN. I AM SLIGHTLY SATISFIED. ALL THESE QUESTIONS REGARDING ZUKO'S IDENTITY MUAHAHA. Any guesses? There was much more interaction between Katara and Zuko, which is always a plus. And obviously, Elda means Elder. I think I might have borrowed that from the Inheritance Cycle or something, but I can't really recall. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter so I can continue to improve my writing, pacing, etc. Comments are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Spirits

author: lady wisp

characters:zuko/katara [zutara]

word count: 2, 847

rating: T (Contains content suitable for for mature teens and older.)

summary: The water witch obtains a spirit bound by vow to protect her. Shaman!Katara. Spirit!Zuko AU

* * *

"The villagers think you've gone crazy. Are you alright with that?"

Katara ignored Zuko as she extended her arms. Her movements were smooth, but the water was misshapen and shaky; a clear indication of her failed attempt at a cool facade. Her eyes were vacant as she reminisced yet again.

 _"Katara? My dear, what's wrong?"_

 _The water witch tore her eyes from the puzzled spirit and managed a smile. "Everything is fine but may I be excused? I'm not feeling well." The elder woman nodded in understanding._

 _"Of course," Kaho said sympathetically, patting Katara's shoulders. "Rest. The tribe will be busy very soon. The story can wait another time." Katara murmured her thanks and strode by Zuko as she tore past the tent flaps._

It'd been two hours since Katara even spared a glance at him, and Zuko was starting to feel irritated. He'd just concocted a brilliant plan that would turn the tides in the Southern Water Tribe's favor. Wasn't some groveling in order? A simple thank you? The Water Tribe's healer… confused him. One moment she was as serene as the moon; a spitball of blazing fire the next. He hadn't done anything to aggravate her, so what was her problem?

"You should work on being more subtle when you talk to me," Zuko attempted again. "It just looks like you're just talking to yourself."

No response. Not even a bat of an eyelash. Katara continued to absentmindedly bend the water around her. It wasn't that she was trying to ignore Zuko. And she wasn't feeling a little disgruntled towards him either. The spirit was rude and arrogant, Katara mused, but he didn't seem like someone who would break his word.

She remembered the proud look on his face as he boasted of his… presumably illustrious lineage. Katara snorted. He definitely wasn't the type of person to conceal his identity either. They had agreed on a pact from spirit to water witch. That was that their whole relationship was built upon.

Zuko would help her tribe, and in return for his services, Katara would help him search for the Avatar. There wasn't much to hide from each other based on those boundaries. But then again, Katara's mind argued, she hadn't known Zuko for very long either. What if there was something he was hiding?

The Avatar.

Now Katara's mind had something new to dissect. The Avatar was obviously a powerful figure; a god amongst men if he could spark such interest just at the mention of his name. What did Zuko want from such a person? Katara remembered the tensed gazes of the senior warriors and the blatant scorn on Gran-Gran's face. Why was she starting to feel as if her tribe was starting to hide things from the newer generation? From _her_?

Maybe she was just being paranoid…

"Don't ignore me, peasant!"

Katara flinched when Zuko unceremoniously shoved his face into hers and growled, "Are you even listening?" The water fell to a heap at her feet, splashing her robes and boots. Katara sighed and flicked the offending liquid off. "Was that really necessary?"

"Yes," he hissed stubbornly. He shook off a pang of guilt at the sight of her exasperated face. "You've been ignoring me."

At that moment, Zuko's half angry, half contrite face reminded Katara of times from long ago. Katara chuckled as she remembered the penitent look on her brother's face. "I-I didn't mean for that to happen" he had gasped, his face as pale as fresh, fallen snow.

Zuko stared at Katara. Perhaps she was simply temperamental. The giggle burst into full-blown laughter. "I take it back," he snapped immediately. "You are a lunatic." The water witch's mouth snapped shut as she glared at him, but there was hardly any malice behind her glowering when her eyes shone with recollection."

"Do you want to know about the time Sokka stole my doll?'

"No?"

"I ate a portion of his seal jerky," Katara continued, ignoring Zuko's annoyed huff. "So he thought he could take revenge by stealing my doll. I chased him all over the village and finally cornered him at the fishing hole."

"Hm."

Zuko sat down on the snow and to his horror, found himself growing more and more interested in Katara's tale.

"And?"

"He was dangling Sana over the fishing hole-"

 _"Sana?"_

"My doll- Sana is a great name!"

"For a cretin, perhaps."

"For your information, I was six. And as I already said, it was an excellent name."

"What happened at the fishing hole?"

"Oh. Right. The fishing hole. Well, like I was saying earlier, he was dangling Sana over the fishing hole. You can't even imagine how terrified I was. He kept bragging about how he had 'one up' on me. And then…"

"Spit it out, woman!"

"I was trying to make it _suspenseful_ , Zuko. Stop interrupting me. He accidentally let go of the doll. You should've seen the look on his face! Then, the ice under his feet collapsed. Just like _this_." Katara demonstrated the action and mimicked falling. "And he fell into the hole. Mother was so angry-we weren't supposed to be near the fishing hole in the first place. But I suppose Sana had her revenge. You know Zuko, everything changed after that."

"What happened?"

"A lot of things happened. There were a lot of similar incidents that followed, and eventually I found out that I was a water witch. Water bender. Whatever you want to call it. I didn't have time for dolls anymore. The tribe was different after that."

The humorous lilt in Katara's voice had sobered into something bitter. Zuko tried to probe her for more. There was something she wasn't telling him. "What else happened?" He prompted. Katara laughed emptily and waved her hand as if to brush the subject away.

"Another time. Now, are you going to train me or what?"

Zuko frowned. This was…sudden. "Training?" He echoed, dumbfounded at the sudden change of topic.

"Yes, Zuko. Training. I have two weeks till we deploy the warriors, and I need to ready myself for battle." There was no more nostalgia lingering in Katara's eyes. They were hardened, focused on a goal far beyond what sight could entail. Something in Zuko's chest glowed at the sight of her resolute face. The water bender was bossy and tiresome with all of her probing glances and questions, but…

How could anyone not admire her love for her people? You'd have to be blind to not see her commitment to her tribe. After a moment of contemplation, Zuko realized that although he wasn't too fond of Katara, he could see himself growing to… trust her. The spirit instantly stilled. Was this feeling a result from his years of solitude speaking? Had he really been that lonely?

No, he was simply overthinking. He simply admired the water bender's devotion to her bedraggled band of people. This was merely temporary. Soon, he'd be on his merry way looking for the Avatar again. And Katara would have hell to reckon with if she didn't help him. Zuko sneered as he left a lingering thought in his mind unattended.

What would happen after he found the Avatar?

* * *

"Again!"

Katara huffed in frustration and nearly flung the water at Zuko. She opted for slapping it onto the ice. Instead, the water froze and clung to her arm with its icy fingers. Katara groaned and buried her head in her arms. Zuko sighed and walked up to her.

"Hey."

Silence.

"Get up."

"I'm a failure."

"For now."

When Katara tore her hands from her face, Zuko expected to see tears, but instead saw only disappointment in her eyes. "Why isn't it working?" She asked miserably, her face lined with fatigue. Zuko crossed his arms as he mentally reviewed the training session in his head. He had displayed his prowess as a firebender and then trained her with standard fire bending sets. Fire squats, leg hops- exercises that would build up her strength.

"Maybe you're doing it wrong?"

Although Katara failed miserably at first, she certainly improved in the past two hours and could now manage a set of leg hops, although her fire squats were still a little off. Her bending should have been at least passable by this point. He took her arm and conjured a hand of small flames.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to burn your arms off."

" _Zuko_!"

"Kidding. I'm going to melt the ice off. Hold still."

Katara and Zuko sat in silence as they both watched the flames work away at the ice. "Zuko?" Katara asked hesitantly, watching Zuko pause as he examined his handiwork. Zuko grunted in response as he reignited the fire and continued to make his way down her arm. The fire was so hot that Katara wondered if her skin would burn. "Have you been lying to me?" she blurted out.

Zuko's head snapped up and his eyebrows narrowed. "Come again?" Katara stammered in response, fumbling with her words as she tried to think of something to say. She'd meant to tell him that she didn't think the training was working, but it seemed that her brain wanted to say something else to the fire bender. Her cheeks flushed, and Katara acquiesced to Zuko's piercing gaze.

"You don't seem like a spirit," Katara managed to say at last. "You're… more human. You act like a human. And you were talking about how you were from the Fire Nation, so I thought maybe you'd been lying to me about yourself. About your identity. Oh, and the training isn't working. This feels wrong and kind of unnatural. I think we should come up with something else. That's what I meant to say."

Zuko massaged the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. "I can't believe you," he muttered, more to himself than Katara. "I'm clearly a spirit! No one else can see me. And if I was an ordinary human, I wouldn't have been able to enter the falls."

"But you're a bender!"

"My bending won't work on that kind of ice, idiot. It's imbued with spirit energy. Wait, was this why you were ignoring me earlier? Because you thought I lied to you?"

"I-I wasn't ignoring you! I was just-"

"I've always known that I was from the Fire Nation," Zuko interrupted. "I don't have any recollection of my time there, but I know who I am. I remember the Fire Nation customs. I remember my right to the throne. But I assure you, I am most definitely a spirit." Katara blinked disbelievingly. Zuko frowned at this and decided to try again. He chose his words carefully as he spoke.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

Katara felt a sense of relief at the straightforward expression in his eyes. She believed him. She _wanted_ to believe him. "Besides," Zuko huffed. "What would lying to you result in? Nothing."

"I do believe you," she said slowly. "So, what? You have no memories?"

"I have memories," Zuko argued back. "But only of the time I spent wandering in the South Pole. And the time I've spent with you so far." Huh. That was interesting. Zuko leaned back and extinguished the flames with a sense of finality. "There. All done."

Katara smiled. Somehow, this moody, strange spirit who she barely knew seemed like he would become one of her greatest allies. Tui and La, who would have thought that such a thing would ever happen? Zuko shrank away from her, perturbed by her beaming face.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to say thank you."

* * *

"See? It's much better!"

Zuko harrumphed. She was so _annoying._ "I get it," he snapped. "Fine. We'll adjust the damn routine." Katara stopped the movement of the water and eagerly swirled it around her with glee.

"I told you," she said matter of factly, her smile bearing a hint of smug victory. "You're just so stubborn." Zuko gritted his teeth. He hated when he was wrong, but he hated it even more when people like _her_ rubbed in how wrong he was.

"Shut up. What do you want to do?"

Katara hummed, tapping her chin as she pondered the question. "I'm not sure," she said hesitantly. "Your fire bending is all about harsh, concise movements and my water bending is… bendy."

"Bendy."

"Bendy. Oh, don't give me that look; it's so hard to explain. You know what I meant! The water…flows."

"Oh, I see. It flows. How eloquent."

"I'm going to ignore that. Our bending is completely different. I can't force the water. It'll just freeze again," Katara explained, gesturing to her arm. "I just have to go with the flow of the water."

It made sense, but Zuko knew that wouldn't cut it on the battlefield. "You'll be killed like that," he rebutted. "You don't have the leisure of waiting 'for the flow.' You need to be fast. Quickly analyze your enemy and change the situation to your advantage." To reinforce his statement, he shot out a quick burst of flames at Katara. She managed to jump out of harm's way, but Katara was livid as she got up.

"Zuko, you could have killed me!"

"Exactly. If this was a real fight, you'd be burnt to a crisp already. This could happen in two weeks. Someone could catch you off guard and spear you in the back or something. You need to be ready. I'll be there with you, but-"

"You're coming too?"

"I have to keep an eye on you. I can't let you die, remember? You're helping me find the Avatar."

Katara rolled her eyes and continued to whip the water around her. The water curved with her arm and rose sharply as she extended her fingers. "I'll go ask my father on his plans for Fallen Peak. We can shape the training based on his strategy," Katara suggested.

Zuko let the idea marinate in his head, pleasantly surprised to find that the plan was agreeable to him. "Sounds good. Who's your father?"

"You saw him. He's the chief."

Oh.

"Your father's a powerful man."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"His son is the head of the warriors. You're the waterbender- sorry, water witch around here. Do you understand what position that puts your father in?"

"No, I'm afraid I don't," Katara said, frowning at him. It was Zuko's turn to roll his eyes.

"Your brother is going to be the next chief. And as a water witch, you obviously have a lot of power-"

Katara scoffed. "Sokka, become chief? Who would choose him?" A wheel immediately turned in her head and Zuko's confusion was slowly making sense to her. "Wait, Zuko. How are your leaders chosen?"

"Chosen?" The derision was thick in the spirit's voice. "We don't choose them. Our leaders are born with the power. When the Fire Lord time is over, the sun rises again for his heir." Katara wrinkled her nose.

"We elect our chiefs. But Zuko, what if the heir is corrupt? Or incompetent? What do your people do then?"

"That wouldn't happen."

"What if it did?"

"I wouldn't know. I'll let you know that there's never been an incapable Fire Lord."

Katara tapped her fingers at her sides and pursed her lips. "Well, we do things differently here in the Water Tribe." He shrugged, folding his arms as he gazed at the tiny village and the layers of the snow piled around him.

"So it seems," he murmured.

* * *

A/N: I can't believe how many times I revised this chapter. I feel like there's so many directions that Spirits can go in, it's hard to determine which one would be the best. I hope to update Spirits and memoria (a new work I uploaded today for those of you who don't know) often, but with college, family, and work constantly on my mind, it'll be a little difficult to upload chapters in a timely fashion. However, I hope you guys understand that I squeeze in as much writing as I can during my free time and will do my best to be prolific during this semester. Tell me your thoughts; I'd love to know them!


	5. Chapter 5

Spirits

author: lady wisp

characters:zuko/katara [zutara]

word count:2,359

rating: T (Contains content suitable for for mature teens and older.)

summary: The water witch obtains a spirit bound by vow to protect her. Shaman!Katara. Spirit!Zuko AU

* * *

Katara dug her feet into her boots as she whipped up the snow in a protective wall around her. The flames seared the snowy barrier, reducing the snowflakes to mere droplets of water. "Better," Zuko said. "But not enough."

He straightened his form and shot quick blasts of hot red from his fists. Katara swallowed nervously and willed the ground to collapse under her. She disappeared in a flurry of white, safe from the descending column of fire. Katara quickly climbed out of the hole and swiped a handful of ice daggers at Zuko's face.

Progress. This was very good. Zuko's brow furrowed as he analyzed the water witch's movements with a critical eye. Katara was surprisingly adept at combat. Her reflexes were relatively good, and she was quick to come up with inventive methods to protect herself. Those were an excellent set of skills that promised the potential of a skilled warrior. He frowned as Katara rushed at him with an arsenal of icy spikes.

Despite her beginner's luck, Katara was dead awful at seizing the moment. She either hesitated for too long or recklessly threw herself into battle when provoked. And try as she might, Katara was unskilled at hand-to-hand combat. Zuko slid across the snow and grabbed her wrists, effectively pushing her down into the snow face-first as she tried to skewer his neck. "Zuko, let me go!" The spirit frowned as the water witch continued to struggle.

"How many times have I told you _not_ to charge in like that? You're safer fighting from a distance." Zuko slackened his hold on her, standing back a considerable distance as Katara shook the snow from her hair.

"I thought that maybe I could do it this time," she muttered angrily. "You looked distracted." Zuko sighed and rolled his neck tiredly.

"Well," he began tentatively. "You're improving." Katara beamed with pleasure, proffering a glowing hand.

"Do you want me to-"

"No."

"Fine, have it your way." Katara sniffed, massaging her sore joints with healing water. Zuko never liked physical contact, always refusing to accept her healing sessions and releasing her the moment he deemed a spar finished. Maybe he just liked his personal space. Katara could respect that. But she never failed to offer, and he never failed to turn her down.

Zuko edged away and stared off into the horizon as he ticked off the remaining days on his hand. "There's not much time before your warriors are sent off to Fallen Peak," he told Katara. "Did the council grant you permission yet?"

The water spirit sighed in defeat. The glow faded from her hand as she tossed the remaining water onto the snow. "No," she admitted. "Sokka told me that they're tossing the idea around. I don't understand why it's taking so long. It's like- it's like they don't even trust me."

"Don't be so quick to jump to conclusions," Zuko cut in. "Your tribe needs to weigh out every detail, every little scenario to make sure the tides will turn in their favor. This battle is important. And they need to see if it's worth endangering the life of their only healer. You just need to prove that you're strong enough."

Katara nodded slowly, eyes hardening with determination as she got up. "You're right," she realized. "I need to-we need to- _spirits-_ " She clenched at her forehead as her muscles shrieked with exhaustion. "Give me a moment."

"You need to take a break," Zuko told her. "Rest your muscles. We can practice later in the day." Katara opened her mouth to protest, but the spirit shot her a look that warned her not to argue with him.

"Fine." The water witch breathed a sigh of relief as she stretched her arms. "Let's take a break."

* * *

"So you're telling me that you have no idea where the Avatar is? Or what he even _looks_ like? How do you expect me to even help you?"

Zuko growled, hissing smoke out of his mouth as he folded his arms. "I don't know," he admitted. "But you can talk to the spirits. You're talking to me right now. You can reach out to the Avatar. I'm sure of it." Katara raised an eyebrow at the conflicted expression on the spirit's face. Was he sure, or was he just trying to convince himself that he hadn't run into another dead end? Katara stayed silent as she absentmindedly fiddled with the contents of her cup.

"Zuko-"

"I've been thinking, but you should really address me more respectfully. Something like, Your Highness or Crown Prince Zuko."

"Zuko, I really don't want to say this, but what if the Avatar is dead?"

"Hah, there's no way."

 _"_ I'm being serious!"

"And so am I. There's no way for the Avatar to pass into the void. Don't you know the legend?" The blank look on Katara's face answered his question.

"You really don't know-"

"Katara!"

Sokka burst into the tent, eyes panicked and mouth wide open. "Katara, get up right now!" The water witch hissed as she spilled tea onto herself.

" _Sokka!_ _What is your problem_?"

Katara's brother winced at her scalded hands, and murmured a word of apology before urging her to get up. "Katara, Dad just told me that the council is going to vote today. You need to be there for that." All thoughts of rebuke flew out of Katara's head and she immediately rose.

"I'm coming."

She shot an agitated ook at Zuko and he nodded. _Go. I'll wait here._ So Katara left, heart pounding and hands sweating as she set out. "Don't be scared," Sokka advised. "It'll make the process easier." The water witch frowned as she nervously wiped her palms against her parka.

"I'm not scared," Katara defended. "I'm just nervous. I've been working so hard." The warrior looked thoughtful as he placed an arm around his sister's shoulder, a rare act of brotherly love.

"I know," he soothed. "The whole village knows. If you ask me, I think they'll let you go."

"You really think so?"

"Well… It's time to find out."

They stopped in front of the meeting tent. Katara took a deep breath. "Thanks, Sokka." He gently pushed her forward.

"Katara, daughter of Hakoda has arrived."

* * *

"So, they're letting you go?"

Katara nodded, evading a fist to the head before she tried jabbing at her sparring partner's chest. Zuko expertly grabbed her hand and twisted it so she couldn't move. The water witch opened her mouth and breathed out a flurry of cold air into his face. He released her and rubbed at his eyes.

"That was new."

"You could say that I learned from somebody."

"So, what happened?"

"My grandmother didn't want me to go. She said it wasn't right for a woman to go fight. The last leader of the tribe- he's on the council too- agreed with her. Dad didn't want to see me go, but… he thought it would be a good idea. Kaho was all for it. The vote was five to four."

"They're okay with you fighting?"

"Not exactly. They think that I need more training with the warriors. But a few of them watched our training sessions. I can use my powers for… defense or something. Or healing. Anything that'll keep me from being hurt."

Zuko swooped into a low kick, accidentally banging his foot against her leg. "Ow," she grunted, baring her teeth at the pain. He immediately froze and leaned forward, trying to assess the damage as his hands hovered over her clothed leg.

"Oh, shoot. I didn't mean to- are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Heal it."

"Zuko, I don't think I need to heal it."

"You can't risk an injury when there's only four days left till the tribe sets off. Heal your leg."

Katara pulled off her boot and shivered as the wind nipped at her exposed skin. "Can you use your fire bending to warm me up?" Zuko allowed his hands to burn, radiating cozy warmth from his body as the flames crackled in the cold air. "Thanks."

She pulled at her clothing, revealing a slightly blue mark on her left ankle. "It's not that bad." Katara looked up at Zuko, who clearly seemed to disagree with her. She rolled her eyes. The spirit could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Oh, honestly. Melt some of that snow for me."

Zuko grumbled as he acquiesced to her request. Katara dipped her hand into the freshly melted water, cooing at the sensation of the warm temperature engulfing her hand. "This is nice," she said, placing a hand over the bruise. "I'm going to make you warm up my water every time I take a bath."

The spirit rolled his eyes as he averted them from her leg.

"Zuko? What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Well, why won't you look at me?"

"Maybe this was a bad idea. You might not be ready after all." Katara stilled, puffing up with indignation as she stared at him in disbelief.

"You're saying this now? Why?"

Zuko hesitated, extinguishing the small flames with a sense of finality as he stared off into the horizon. "The battlefield isn't a place for women," he began. "It really isn't. You don't understand what it's like. You may have your water bending, but you have no experience. Pain will be your master. You'll get more than just bruises."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe you're too weak for this. Too pure for this."

Katara was speechless. She narrowed her eyes and shoved him away from her. The water witch wore a sickened look on her face as she regarded the spirit in a completely new light. "You're awful," she told him at last.

"I'm being honest," Zuko protested, disliking the sad expression in her eyes.

"No," Katara said sharply. "You've been training me to the bone every night. Not once did you let me give up. You made me believe that I could be more. I thought that I could _fight_. Now you're telling me that I can't!" The spirit winced at the rising hysteria in her voice as he spoke.

"I never said-"

"No. You called me _weak_."

As Zuko stared into Katara's suspiciously watery blue eyes and suspected that there was more to her anger than his hesitation. "I'm not doing this for the glory. I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone. I never asked to be a waterbender. I never asked to be a water witch either. You helped me. You're the one who came up with this idea in the first place!" Zuko remained silent.

"Nothing to say, huh? Well, I don't care anymore! I don't care what the warriors say; I don't care about what the council says either! Weak? I am not weak!" Katara rose, moonlight shining on her hair as she spoke. "My whole life I've lived for my people. And I'll train, whether you help me or not."

"Katara, listen to me. Calm down."

"No!"

Katara darted out of his reach, boldly challenging him to try to touch her again if he dared. "I will never, _ever_ , turn my back on people who need me… I'm going down to Fallen Peak with the warriors. And I'm going to do whatever I can!" Zuko bravely leaned forward, securing her wrists with his pale hands.

"I…I'm going to go with you."

Katara jerked away, but Zuko held fast. She glared at him, hostility burning in her eyes as she attempted to pry her hands away from his.

"I thought you didn't want to help."

Zuko hummed thoughtfully. He stared at their hands. His pale fingers stood out against Katara's brown ones as the moon shed its light on them. "I was wrong. I'm sorry." He released her, and Katara slowly brought her fingers to her chest.

"I'm not the kind of person who'd drop everything for anyone. Not like you. But you need me. And I can't make any promises for certain, but I will never turn my back on you." Katara shifted her weight nervously, taken aback by Zuko's complete change in resolve.

"So does this mean you'll still train me?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

Katara punched him squarely in the chest before throwing a handful of snow at his face. "Don't ever call me weak again." Zuko wheezed and nodded.

"Okay."

"I'm not going to heal you."

"I know."

* * *

A/N: I was supposed to upload yesterday, but I passed out around 2 am with the laptop still on my chest. I'm starting to speculate that Spirits will span about 10-15 chapters, so I guess we're 1/3 in? This is very tentative by the way. Thank you for all your support so far. I've brainstormed a lot of new ideas thanks to feedback from you guys, so I'm extremely grateful. We were supposed to see the Battle of Fallen Peak in this chapter, but the story had a mind of its own. To the kind reviewer who was wondering if I'd reveal the deleted scenes, I intend on releasing a chapter of cut material at the very end of the story! I hope you guys will continue to critique me especially on pacing and character interaction since I think that's what I struggle with most.


End file.
